This Changes Everything
by Misty Yui
Summary: ..the two go on a walk alone... [sequel to: She Already Knows] FINISHED!


This Changes Everything  
By: Misty Yui  
Sequel to: She Already Knows  
FanFic For: Lord of the Rings  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Notes: This story like its predecessor is mostly RP based, and is written in first person, from Galadriel's POV this time.  
  
Detication: For my friend Tigerlily, who reminds me so much of Galadriel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Haldir, or Galadriel, or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, they belong to JRR Tolkien, and New Line Cinema.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Elven Queen had been watching Haldir for quite some time now, and she sensed a sudden tenseness around him, and the condition heightened only when he reported to her each morning for duty. This morning would be no different, they would go on their usual morning stroll through the forest. The only real difference is that they would be alone. She had planned it that way.  
  
She was about to send one of her maids to fetch Haldir when at least he came up the stairs and she offered him a usual warm smile. He bowed, then straightened himself, waiting silently for orders. *So respectful, and such a kindness I have not seen in one for quite some time..*  
  
"Haldir...." She spoke gently, as her eyes lowered slightly to meet his gaze, only to find it on the ground in front of him. "...you alone shall accompany me on my walk today...." Several whispers came from her ladies who were scattered about the fringe of the room, and she raised her hand for silence.  
  
It wasn't until the blanket of silence fell over the area that Haldir spoke, "As you wish m'lady...."  
  
Another smile graced Galadriel's lips as she walked past him, her arm lightly brushing against his. She felt him shiver a little, and she looked back just in time to see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. She barely contained a childish giggle before continuing on her way. Haldir turned to follow her, making sure to keep his distance on their way down the stairs.  
  
It was when they were far enough down the path, and away from onlookers that Galadriel began her questions, to which she hoped to get an answer, which out prying into his mind. She motioned for him to keep pace with her and within moments the seemingly silent guardian joined her at her side.  
  
"Haldir, what troubles you so..?" She glanced over at him, again unable to meet his gaze that was fixed on the path ahead.  
  
"Nothing troubles me m'lady..." Haldir hoped to fool her, trying to seem confident when he replied.  
  
But of course, she knew better, "Something is burdening you Haldir....burdening your very soul..."  
  
"It's just...." Haldir looked over to her as he began, then suddenly stopped and blushed.  
  
"Just what Haldir..." Her words were as gentle as they had always been.  
  
"Its just a foolish thought m'lady...and you should not worry on my account..." He looked again to the path ahead.  
  
"Nothing you have ever said, done, or thought has ever been foolish..." She smiled, watching him suddenly stop dead in the middle of the path. "..and in truth I am lonely too..." Now it was her turn to gaze at the ground.  
  
"Might I ask how a lovely one such as yourself is lonely m'lady..." Haldir did something he would have never dared to do before, he reached out and touched her cheek gently.  
  
*So kind...so sweet....so caring......* It seemed she had never really noticed anymore than this about him, she felt hot blood rush to her cheeks suddenly, turning them pink and her eyes closed. "...My husband, Celeborn....." She felt a single tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Haldir's own eyes reflected the deep lonliness that immortality brings at one time or another. He wiped the tear away gently, unable to find the words that might comfort her.  
  
"....I do not seem to matter to him anymore..." With those words came more tears. Her eyes opened, and gazed back into his, a little suprised that he did not look away this time.  
  
"M'lady...I do not know what it is like to be seemingly gone from the mind of one who claims to love you. But, I do know what lonliness is, and I see the pain of it taking hold of you..." Haldir did not know how Galadriel would take this, especially since she was far wiser than he could ever hope to be.  
  
She lifted her hand and rested it on top of his on her cheek. "It seems we are not that different, you and I. Two lonely immortal souls wandering through the world.."  
  
Haldir just listened attentively, staring into her deep sad eyes. Though, her hand resting against his own had caught him rather off guard. "M'lady...." He paused and withdrew his hand slowly, not wanting to upset her.  
  
She hadn't been upset by Haldir's sudden uneasiness, but it slightly amused her.  
  
"...it's just that....." Haldir stopped again, lacking the courage to say those three simple words. ".....I'll do what I can to comfort you..." She had seen the apparent inner struggle that had just taken place in his mind.  
  
Galadriel managed a warm smile and she wondered what secret he was keeping from her. "Thank you Haldir...." Then she noticed something change in Haldir's gaze suddenly, from concerned and sympathetic, to warmth, loving and longing. Before she could speak a word Haldir had drawn her close and had pressed his lips against hers.  
  
The kiss was far sweeter and more sincere than Celeborn had ever given her. She felt herself growing seemingly weaker in his protective embrace. When the kiss broke she knew her cheeks were flushed and she was sure that his were as well. "M'lady...forgive me...if I have wronged you....."  
  
"You have done nothing wrong Haldir. In fact, I sense that you are more at ease in my presense now...." She smiled, and buried her face into his shoulder. Haldir was too much in shock to realise what was happening. She let her fingers idly run through his fair hair, while watching his expression slowly go back to it's usual sereneness.  
  
"M'lady I....." Haldir's words trail off into silence.  
  
Galadriel straightened herself, trying to act as if the exchange never happened, "Perhaps we should go back now..."  
  
"Yes, M'lady....." Haldir smiled tenderly and turned his eyes to the pathway that lead the way back.  
  
*After this.....can things go back to the way they were....* She thought as she watched him as he began to walk back down the path. *....I suppose they can't because this changes everything.....* 


End file.
